1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for dispensing precise amounts of a granular material such as ground coffee beans.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 222, subclass 360 produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Genovesi, U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,044, issued Mar. 29, 1932, discloses a device for dispensing predetermined quantities of a powdered substance, such as sugar, salt, and the like, into suitable receptacles.
Ziedins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,133, issued Jun. 14, 1932, discloses an apparatus for measuring dry powder like substances.
Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,184, issued Jul. 14, 1936, discloses a device for delivering measured quantities of flour, grain, etc.
Gutzmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,675, issued Feb. 16, 1965, discloses a metering dispensing device for granular material.
Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,067, issued Apr. 16, 1985, discloses a particulate material dispensing device.
Borjesson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,737, issued Jan. 16, 1990, discloses a dispenser for goods such as coffee.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests an apparatus for dispensing granular material that includes an upper hopper to hold a quantity of granular material; the upper hopper having an upper face forming a upper funnel and having an upper hopper outlet to allow granular material to pass therethrough; a lower hopper having an upper face forming a lower funnel and having a lower hopper outlet to allow granular material to pass therethrough; a wiper plate positioned between the upper hopper and the lower hopper; the wiper plate having a wiper plate outlet to allow granular material to pass therethrough from the upper hopper outlet, and having a lower face surface with a planar portion surrounding the wiper plate outlet; and an impeller mounted beneath the wiper plate outlet and rotatably movable between a first position and a second position; the impeller including at least a spaced pair of fins forming a pocket therebetween to receive a quantity of granular material from the wiper plate outlet when the impeller is in the first position and to transfer the quantity of granular material to the lower hopper to be dispensed through the lower hopper outlet when the impeller is subsequently rotated to the second position; each of the fins having a flexible distal end to wipe against the planar portion of the lower face surface of the wiper plate when the impeller is rotated between the first and second positions.